And then there were 8
by Wawa4me
Summary: The Justice League receives a new member and some of them are having trouble getting along.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Knight practically flew through the hallways of the watchtower, pissed beyond belief. The reason why? The Justice League's stupidity. It was already being broadcasted worldwide and all Superhero "Haters" had already jumped on it. He burst through the doors to the control room just in time to see Wonder Woman punch Green lantern across the room. Green lantern flew back right into Flash, softening the landing. Aquaman and Superman were in a stare down and cyborg was staring at Flash who he had previously been fighting with.

Batman said angrily, glaring at all of them. "You're all completely stupid! How could you be so careless as to fight in public?!"

"But-" Green Lantern went to protest after standing up, but Batman cut him off with a glare.

"Meet me in the board room now." He said before turning and walking out of the room cape flaring behind him, an idea forming. The others had no choice but to reluctantly follow, glaring at each other the entire way.

Once they were seated The detective voiced his idea. "We need a new member." He bluntly stated. They all shot up and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Don't you remember what happened last time!?" Flash shouted."You of all people should know-" The bat glare and Flash quieted down finishing his statement softly. "Know that accepting another member is a bad idea."

"Under normal circumstances, I would agree Flash. However, this isn't one."

"Alright Batman." Superman says "Let's say we do look for another member. Who would meet the standards? In fact, what are our standards? How would we even know who to pick?"

"Don't worry about that." Batman said with a smirk. "I have just the person in mind."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure about this?" I ask him wringing my hands in worry. "I don't want them to reject me." He laughs.

"You'll be fine. They'll love you."

"I hope so."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He opens the door and we walk in, my eyes widen to see my brilliant creation working.

"You wanted us to meet he-" Superman stops when he see's me. "Who is that batman?"

"This," he says, his emotionless exterior back on. "Is Blight. She is our newest member." I look at everyone and give them a smile, hoping to cover my nervousness.

"Hello fair maiden." Wonder Woman speaks walking up to me. "Welcome to the Justice League, it will be nice to have another girl in our ranks finally. I am Wonder Woman" She holds out her hand and I accept it.

"My name is Blight, as batman stated." Flash speeds up to me resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Nice to me you, wanna go out for a drink sometime?"

"Barry!" Superman warned. He seemed to be wary of me.

"Do you want to tell us a little bit about yourself, and your powers?"

"Uh, sure! I'm Blight!" I start as I scratch the back of my neck. "I can produce and control fire, as well as build anything. That's about it. I'm not very good a explaining my personality."

"That's all?"

"Oh and She forgot to mention" Batman adds with a smirk. "She's my wife."

They all look at the two of us in shock. Seeing their faces makes me giggle slightly. "That too." I say.

"Did...did you just say you two are m-married?!" Flash stuttered pointing between me and Batman.

Batman glared at flash, pulled me close, before wispering low enough for only him and me to here. "She's mine." I blush at his jealousy, still not completely used to being out-and-about with him besides following him around when he's on business.

I walk towards the computer in the control room. I haven't seen it in forever. Building the watchtower was certainly hard but I managed, took me over 4 years though. (For those of you who know cyborg actually built the watch tower don't be mad!)

I give them all a smile before turning on the computer and inserting a drive to give it an update, it hasn't been updated in 5 years. The jet could probably use an update too. "What are you doing?!" Superman yells, recovering from shock and suspicious of my work.

"Calm down." Batman responds. "She's updating the watchtowers computer to have the correct database, like she did mine."

"I was wondering why I couldn't access your computer anymore." Cyborg wonders aloud.

"That would be because he came to me with a "problem" and then ordered me to come up with something to "fix it", that's my specialty." I say using air quotations.

Green Lantern's ring beeped and he answered. "There is a week mission we have for you tell the Justice league you will be busy."

"Understood sir." He saluted before ending the call. "Well you heard the man, I hafta go."

"Come back as soon as you can we'll be one man down." Superman said.

"Now, now we have Blight to fill in for him. We should be fine. Do your work efficiently GreenLantern." Wonder woman interrupted. Superman glared at me, making me shrink back right into my husband, who I looked up to see him glaring right back at superman.

"She isn't one of us." Superman snarls at The dark night, then resuming his glare at me. My eyes widen and I just realize my unwelcomeness. I step side ways slightly before completely running to the zeta tubes. I hear footsteps following after me and I run faster knowing well who it was. Batman.

I exit out the Zeta and it doesn't take Batman a second to follow me and pull me into a hug. "What happened back there?" I don't respond. I didn't know the answer. We stay in that position for a while before I pull away and wipe the tears from my eyes. Bruce stares at me for a second before a knowing look fills his eyes. "It's because he looks like him isn't it?" I only nod. Batman sighs before straightening, mask replaced. "I'm going to go talk to him." He turns swiftly, leaving me alone in the Batcave. I stand there for a while before moving to change.

~3rd P.O.V~

Batman re-entered the watch tower, blind with rage. "Superman I'm so close to killing you!" He yelled and it echoed through the hallway. Effectively scaring everyone, including Superman. Still Superman recovered quickly and glared right back at Batman. Flash, Wonder woman, Aquaman and Cyborg backed away slowly seeing as Batman was angry enough to raise the dead.


End file.
